


What a shadow remembers

by Idswolf



Series: Revamped au mini fics [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, This is fnaf sadly things can’t be happy all the time, even if it’s a au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idswolf/pseuds/Idswolf
Summary: Shadow has a hard time remembering things: dates, names, past events, what he was even doing sometimes! He hates how easily he forgets things, but there’s one thing he does remember that he wished he could just forget. One painful memory that seems to stick to him no matter how hard he tries to get rid of it. To be fair it’s pretty hard to forget a death, especially if it’s your own.
Series: Revamped au mini fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718776
Kudos: 2





	What a shadow remembers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like my first time posting here and I don’t write things very often so it’s a bit short and there’s probably a couple mistakes in here and there. This ties into my revamped au, which you can find art that I made on my tumblr (https://idswolf.tumblr.com/search/Revamped+au). Anyway I hope y’all enjoy this!

Everything was a blur, he remembered smiling faces connected to small bodies surrounding him. Faintly he felt a prickling sensation all over his body; it was a constant feeling, never fading but never being more than just a small annoyance. The feeling of something warm dripping down his chest and limbs was a constance too.  
The small figures gave off happy sounding garbles, the noise was unintelligible but it made him feel happy. Things were peaceful but then it was like someone flipped a switch and all hell broke loose.  
Smiling faces turned to ones of horror and confusion, why do they look terrified? Their jovial babbles transformed into wails of frightful terror, why are they screaming? The small annoyance grew into a agonizing burning pain, it felt like he was getting stabbed. Over and over, again and again, when will the pain end?  
His surroundings was him was haze, screams and yells coming from his left and right, figures shooting by to and fro. Everything was a jumble of motions and sounds, but one thing was clear to him  
A little girl.  
She stood in front of his crippled self. Her face and form free of the fog that covered the others. She was wearing a simple green shirt with capris’ and tennis shoes. In her arms was a golden bear plush, adorning a purple hat and a matching bow tie. Ginger brown hair tucked behind her ears as glasses framed her face. Tears flowing from her now redden blue eyes, why is she crying?  
“Kate,” he called her. How did he know her? “Everything is gonna be alright Kate.” He told her shakily.  
“Dad...” she sniffed. Dad? Was he her father? “Dad everything isn’t alright, please don’t leave me and mom, please don’t die!” She pleaded, holding the plush tightly.  
HewasdyinginfrontofhisdaughterHewasdyinginfrontofhisdaughterHewasdyinginfrontofhisdaughterHewasdyinginfrontofhisdaughterHewasdyinginfrontofhisdaughterHewasdyinginfrontofhisdaught-  
He chuckled, “I’m sorry Katie I don’t think I get a say about this,” he rasped out. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe, it felt like he was drowning.  
“Dad please don’t go,” she sobbed.  
“H..hey don’t w..w...worry I’ll st....stick aro...und”  
“Nonononono”  
“N.....no wa...wa..way I’d leave yo....u two”  
“Please....”  
“I’ll.......I’ll b..b.....be around even if y...you can’t se....see me”  
“dad......”  
“J....j....just kno.....w that I lo....lov......lov............”


End file.
